In general, a washing machine is a machine for washing laundry and the like, and includes a drum which is rotatable in a main body thereof. Things to be washed, such as the laundry and the like, are received in the drum and then washed by rotation of the drum and a pulsator provided in the drum.
As one example of the washing machine, a drum type washing machine includes a cabinet forming an accommodation space therein, a tub provided in the cabinet and storing washing water therein, a drum rotatably disposed in the tub, and a driving motor rotating the drum.